moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Scammers
MovieStarPlanet is generally a really awesome place, but there are some users you have to watch out for. Here is a quick and clear explanation of everything tricky on MSP. Hackers, Account Breachers/Intruders, and Compromisers MovieStarPlanet is known for having intruders all over. Although MSP lets users know not to share any of their information, problems still occur. Many users call them "Hackers"; to clarify things, here are some true and false statements. True: "Hackers" can attempt to convince users into giving them their password. Ex: The "Hacker" known as "The Dolly" has no legal power against regular users. So in order to make users believe she does, she dresses somewhat creepily. The only thing she is able to do, is convince users into sharing their passwords with her. Otherwise, adding her, and/or talking to her, will not cause any harm to your account, or computer. False: Hackers can get into your account, and and compromise your whole computer system (Once again, please keep in mind that none of the things said below are true.) Ex: Some cases are very serious, because not only do hackers hack into your account but also your computer. If they can hack into your computer then they can find out about your life by looking through your files and logging into other accounts that you have left open. Hackers on MSP are on every server, but some servers have more hackers than others, specific severs are those servers with many users like the US server. Dealing With so called "Compromisers" As explained above, Hackers/Compromisers/Intruders basically have no greater power than any other regular user of MSP. But just because they can't illegally hack into your account, doesn't mean that you can't be 100% safe. Hackers can ''however become a nuecence to fellow users by spamming MSP with reports that somebody did something they didn't really do, that could get them into trouble. So to stay clear from running into this type of issue, simply go through our list or known "hackers", and block them on MSP. '"Hackers"' '(YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REPORT THEM. MSP ALREADY KNOWS THAT THEY TRY TO CAUSE TROUBLE, AND WILL SEE YOUR REPORT AS FAKE AND YOU COULD GET INTO TROUBLE FOR FALSE REPORTS!)' ' Scamming In a Nutshell' Listed below are examples of what a scammer might say, and how to avoid them. "I lost all my items!" Some users pretend to have "lost" their fame or items and will ask others to help them by giving them an autograph or giving them a gift. Don't fall for this! Usually, this isn't true and the people asking you for "help" really just want to scam you. It's impossible to lose fame unless their is a system error. So if somebody claims to have lost their fame or items, or if they say they have been hacked at a high level and they ask for an autograph, wishlist item, or anything else: '''they are usually lying.' "If you give me a Wishy/Greet, I will give you one!" Don't trust people who say this. Usually, they're lying and will not give you an auto, greet or wishlist item. If you give them one they will most likely NOT give you what they promised. But if you feel that people are telling the truth (Ex: They've done so in the past,) talk about it with a close friend. Basically get opinions before you make a decision like that. MSP users are getting older along with the website itself, so it's pretty much up to you to decide. And that about wraps it up! Once again be wise, and be smart about what you share on the internet. Any site can be a battlefield! Category:General